1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging. More specifically, the invention relates to packaging for sale, display and storage of small household items such as batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries have, for many years, been sold in packaging conventionally known as “blister packs”. These packs include a clear plastic covering over the batteries, which allow the batteries to be seen by the potential customer. Often, batteries are sold in large quantities within the same blister pack. While this packaging is quite helpful in promoting the batteries before sale, it is not entirely useful once the consumer gets the batteries home.
With conventional blister packs, the consumer often would open the blister pack to use one or two batteries, then would leave the remaining unused batteries lying loose in the “junk drawer”. Improvements in the blister packs have allowed the consumer to access only the number of batteries needed, then store the remaining unused batteries in the blister pack until needed. However, these packs are still being left in the “junk drawer” or otherwise packed away until a later need.
Most devices that use batteries are not generally used or stored in the same location the batteries are stored in. There is therefore a need for battery packaging that retains the before-sale advantages of conventional blister packs, while allowing the batteries to be stored in a protective pack that can be kept in an easily accessible location near where the consumer would typically need the batteries. There is also a need for packaging that allows the consumer access to the individual batteries while the package is stored in such a location.